


a kiss in the godswood

by livbartlet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbartlet/pseuds/livbartlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark still breaks my heart. So here's something happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss in the godswood

Walking through the green dark of Winterfell's godswood, so different from the airy light at Riverrun, Cat wondered if she would ever feel at home here, in the North, in this harder, colder place. With Ned, who was stoic but kind and was a good husband, but not the man she had expected to marry. _Why must you think of things that cannot be? A few years and third child now on the way - this is your home. Ned is your home._  
  
It was true - a solid, reassuring kind of truth, but also sometimes vaguely uncomfortable. She was not the girl she used to be, she was a wife and a mother, Lady of the North, seasoned somewhat by her griefs, but she had found happiness, too.  
  
"Ah, I have found you."  
  
Ned turned to her and smiled, a dear sight she had to admit. "And what will you do with me, my lady?"  
  
"I would have your company, my lord."  
  
"I am yours to command."  
  
"And your ear as well," she said, hooking her arm into his, "for I have news."  
  
"Then tell me - I see it must be good news, it is in your face."  
  
"The best news, Ned."  
  
"Ah, my Cat. Truly?"  
  
"Yes, truly. You are to be a father again."  
  
His big hands framed her face and he studied her for a moment. "I could not ask a better wife than you." A shadow of something crossed his eyes, some old pain or regret that she would not, could not inquire after.  
  
"You are quite stuck with me, my lord."  
  
"As you are with me. I wonder..."  
  
"Is that why I find you here - what are you pondering?"  
  
"If given a choice, Cat, would you still marry me? Leave the South and all its charms to be Lady of Winterfell, to be my wife."  
  
"I did not have a choice at the time. But I do not regret it. And now...Ned, you are my choice, you are my love."  
  
He kissed her, softly, and she yielded sweetly, there in the sight of the weirwood and the old gods - a gentle seal. A promise.


End file.
